dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kuja
Able to glide freely in the air without a care in the world. He is also able to move while attacking with his brave attacks at a decent speed. As he is not restrained by gravity or normal physics, the range and distance between him and his opponent is largely meaningless. How to Unlock Buy for 500PP from the PP Catalog. Appearance Kuja's appearance is based on his original look in Final Fantasy IX and Amano's original concept art. He appears as an elegant young man who has fair skin, long silver hair, and gray eyes. He wears a brown chestplate, a knee-length white robe, two white and lavender sleeves, fingerless gloves, purple leggings and pointed boots. Alternate appearance *''Lapis Bolero'' - Kuja's first alternate costume recolors him to match his original outfit by Amano by giving his clothes blue hues. In EX Mode, he is given a violet color *''Achromatic Bolero'' - Kuja's second alternate costume in Dissidia 012 recolors his clothes to a black and white palette featuring white hair and pale skin, invoking the image of an Angel of Death, his former moniker. His EX Mode is recolored to a gray hue. *''Treno Aristocrat'' - A DLC costume was be made available which was designed by Hideo Minaba, the original character designer for Final Fantasy IX which envisions him if he had appeared in his time as a wealthy denizen of Treno; here his clothing is less revealing but still feminine as he wears a seemingly pirate-themed outfit featuring frills and more armor. His EX Mode is given a golden sheen. Abilities Kuja's style is known as Graceful Glider. He assaults his enemies with high-level spells at a distance, mostly in the form of using his Holy orbs for mid-range attacks and Flare attacks for long range attacks. Kuja can cast these spells in the air without interrupting momentum and maintaining altitude, giving him a great air game. He also has the unique ability to glide through the air, a technique often only granted by most EX-Modes. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Trance Mode Kuja takes on his Trance form near the end of Final Fantasy IX during his penultimate battle against Zidane and the party. Unlike Zidane, Kuja retains some semblance of clothing when morphed. Long red feathers grows erratically around his body in random places, including some covering his entire right leg. His clothing becomes torn, resulting in larger bell-shaped sleeves and a ragged cloth. The most prominent feature aside is the now clearly visible presence of his monkey tail which he previously kept hidden. EX Mode's Bonuses Regen-''' Constantly regains health over time. 'Hyper Glide-' Can glide longer than normal 'Auto Magic-' Whenever Kuja is landing and falling from the air, the spheres around him will spin and damage anyone who comes near. When he lands on the floor, the spheres will explode in one circle around Kuja. Whenever Kuja jumps, he leaves a string of Flare Spheres behind him depending on how long you hold the X button down. Also, while gliding, the spheres he twirls around him will damage any one in his path. '''EX Burst Final Requiem-''' Kuja bombards the opponent with Flare while the player repeatedly press the 'O' button in rhythm with the planet's merging. If the player gets a 'Perfect!', Kuja will jump up as the opponent gets hit by 'Holy'. Kuja then appears in front of the screen, facing away from the opponent, and casts Ultima. Black and white streaks of energy surround Kuja while he does this. Equipment Kuja can use Daggers Rods and Staves for weapons, and for protection, uses Bangles, Hats, Hairpins, Clothings, Robes. Exclusive Weapons Costumes File:Kuja.JPG|Kuja Artwork File:Kuja Render.png|Render of Kuja File:Kuja Trance.png|Kuja's EX Mode File:Kuja Alternate.png|Kuja's Alternate Costume File:Kuja Trance Alternate.png|Kuja's Alternate EX Mode 'Original- '''Artwork Design. '''EX Mode-' Trance form from Final Fantasy IX. '''Extra- '''Concept artwork. '''Extra EX Mode- '''Purple instead of red. See also Category:Character Trivia *Unlike Zidane's EX Burst, '''Reverse Gaia, in which the blue planet (in this case being Gaia) is dominant, Kuja's EX Burst has the red planet (in this case being Terra) being dominant, as Kuja is sided with Terra. *Kuja and Zidane's EX Bursts are one of the four EX Bursts in the game that require the exact same input but Kuja's power bar is slightly longer than Zidane's. (The other three being: Cloud and Sephiroth, Cecil and Golbez, Tidus and Jecht) *If Zidane aquires a PERFECT on his EX Burst, nothing happens, apart from the player having aquired more bravery. Kuja, on the other hand, casts Holy followed by Ultima. *Kuja is the only character in Dissidia that can glide while not being in EX Mode, as his entire battle system revolves around his ability to glide, hence his class name, Graceful Glider. Category:Character